Uncanny X-Men 104
"The Gentleman's Name is Magneto" is the title to the 104th issue of the first ''The X-Men'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by Dave Cockrum and inks by Sam Grainger. It was colored by Andy Yanchus and lettered by Bruce Patterson. The story was edited by Archie Goodwin. This issue shipped with an April, 1977 cover date and carries a cover price of .30 cents per copy. Appearances * X-Men :* Banshee, Sean Cassidy :* Colossus, Peter Rasputin :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner :* Phoenix, Jean Grey :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Storm, Ororo Munroe :* Wolverine, James Howlett * Elaine Grey * John Grey * Misty Knight * Moira MacTaggert * Multiple Man, Jamie Madrox * Magneto, Max Eisenhardt * Eric the Red, Davan Shakari * Havok, Alex Summers * Polaris, Lorna Dane * Angus MacWhirter * Ch'od * Corsair, Christopher Summers * Cr'reee * Edward * Shi'ar Empire * Starjammers * X-Men * Cyborgs * Humans * Mutants * Saurids * Shi'ar * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Greenwich Village * Scotland :* Muir Island :* Mutant Research Center * Cyclops' visor * Force field * Magneto's helmet * Wheelchair * Airplane * Angus MacWhirter's hovercraft * Shi'ar cruiser * Shi'ar Dreadnought * Starjammer * X-Men blackbird * Claws * Electromagnetism * Energy projection * Flight * Mind control * Optic blast * Sonic projection * Superhuman strength * Teleportation * Weather control * Alien animals * Exploding vehicles * Laboratory * Space travel * Space vessels Notes & Trivia !]] * "UXM 104" serves as a shortcut to this page. * X-Men 104 redirects to this page. * The tagline to this issue is "It had to happen! The new X-Men against MAGNETO - Earth's most powerful super-villain!" * This issue is UPC barcode number 0714860246104. * This issue shipped to retailers on December 21st, 1976. Just in time for the holidays! * The cover to this issue is an homage to the cover to ''The X-Men'' #1. * Gaspar Saladino is the letterer on page one of this issue only. * This is the first full appearance of Lilandra Neramani. Previously, she made only cameo appearances or appearances in dreams. * This is the first appearance of Angus MacWhirter, a surly boat captain in the Hebrides. * Some of the names referenced at the Mutant Research Center include Angelo Unuscione, Veronica Dultry, and Kevin MacTaggert, who are Unus the Untouchable, Dragonfly, and Mutant X, respectively. * This is the first appearance of the Starjammers. * This is the first appearance of Corsair, who is later revealed to be Christopher Summers - father to Scott and Alex Summers. * This is the first appearance of Ch'od, who is a reptilian member of the Saurid race. Ostensibly, this is the first appearance of Saurids. * This is the first appearance of Cr'reee, who is a strange alien ferret creature that hangs out with the Starjammers. * This is the first appearance of the Starjammer, which is Corsair's ship. I guess its a better name than Logjammer. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * 40 Years of the X-Men DVD-ROM * Classic X-Men 12 * Essential X-Men 1 * Magneto Ascendant 1 * Marvel Masterworks 12 * Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men 2 * Uncanny X-Men Omnibus 1 * X-Men Epic Collection 5 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * *